Runaway Love
by Lunacom
Summary: songfic This is the story of three boys.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I know I really should finished with Fateful Encounter, but no inspiration comes at me. I thought of this as I was litining to this song. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Runaway Love**

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

_ **Runaway love; Runaway love**_

**_ Runaway love; Runaway love_**

**_ Runaway love; Runaway love_**

**_ Runaway love; Runaway love_**

**_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old;  
__She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold.__  
Why she's all all alone and they never met her family.  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy._**

**_Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen.__  
Mama is on drugs, gettin' high up in the kitchen.  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night;  
Starting with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight._**

**_Sneakin' into her room while her mama's knocked out;__  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'.  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her;  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her._**

**_Lisa's stuck up in the world on her own;__  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home.  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack;  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._**

Naruto was packed his bags he couldn't stand it here anymore. His so-called 'mother' Tsunade really didn't care for him half the time she wasn't even lucid enough to take care of him. She adopted him when Naruto was five. Her latest boyfriend this Orochimaru guy had been trying to get to him lately. Whenever he tried to tell his 'mother' she always yelled at him and said that Naruto was lying, but last night that snake-man was dangerously close to forcefully taking Naruto's innocence. Naruto had been saving money for a long time. He's done with this life now. Naruto kissed the woman he had called mom, for seven years, on the forehead. Then, Naruto ran way, and disappeared into the streets never looking back.

* * *

A/N: well this will be four to five chapters long. I will post another chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway Love**

* * *

**Gaara**

* * *

_**Runaway Love**_

_**Runaway Love**_

_**Runaway Love**_

_**Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold**_

Garra looked outside his window. The sumer night was cool almost cold after the hot day.

**_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses_**

He was nursing the wound his father just gave him. The beatings have gotten worse. His siblings have no clue they stay away mostly because father told them that he killed their mother and she still beats him even after death. So, they stay way so they won't make mother angry. He's not allowed to go to school so his father gets tutors then bellyaches about wasting money on him.

_**Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
There's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacey and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end**_

The only person Gaara trusted was his uncle, Yashmaru. He was his mother's twin brother. He helped Gaara wipe away the blood and put bandages on injuries. He was the person who taught Gaara what love was suppose to be.

_**Until one day lil Stacey gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block**_

One night Gaara was walking out in his families garden and heard something behind him. It was his uncle with a gun and tears in his eyes. Gaara teared up also and asked him why. His uncle replied with saying that he never even liked Gaara in the first place, but he was the last living thing from his older sister. He also said he wanted Gaara to meet her and that they both will have to go. As he got closer to Gaara he began to kneel bringing the gun closer to Gaara's head. Before he pulled the trigger Gaara push the the gun way from his head and the bullet caught Yashamaru on the throat. He ended up drowning on his own blood.

**_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back_**

Gaara knew there was to be hell to pay, so he got some cash and ran away disappearing in the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway love, runaway loveRunaway love, runaway loveRunaway love, runaway loveRunaway love, runaway love**

**Little Erica is eleven years old**

**She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold**

**So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain**

**Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen**

Sasuke was coming down from his high, and thanked whoever was out here that he had the sense to sneak back home before he came crashing down. He hated being aware. At a rave he never had to worry about being a perfect "Uchiha" when he was high. Ecstasy was his drug of choice these days. Kabuto had introduced him to it a few weeks ago. He tried weed but he didn't like the smoke. Crack…well… he's heard too much about that to just dive into it without a care. Ecstasy was easy and it was a simple pill and it made him feel so good and the world was a prettier place when he took it. Being only 14 Sasuke was mature for his age and when he wanted to he looked older than his age. He was shown the ropes by Suigetsu he was 18 and took a liking to Sasuke when he was 11. When he's high he likes to touch Sasuke and make him feel good.

**Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love**

**So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove**

**Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions**

**Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction**

Suigetsu knew him like no other he was all ways there with a fix and a smile. Sasuke would go as far as to sneak out just to be with him. Sasuke knew about condoms and after the first time he suggested it Suigetsu the older man was livid saying things like how much he cared and Sasuke not trusting him. So, Sasuke never brought it up again and continued to let him do whatever he pleased with his body. He just focused on the good feelings.

**The days go by and her belly gets big**

**The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid**

**Knowin' her momma would blow it all out of proportion**

**Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion**

One day Sasuke had an itch down there and when he looked he had things on his shin that looked like cold sores. He knew that Suigetsu had other guys he slept with but when he brought it up he was yelled at and Suigetsu swore he was clean and that Sasuke was a little slut that let himself get fucked by anyone and dumped him.

**Erica is stuck up in a world on her own**

**Forced to think that Hell is a place called home**

**Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack**

**She says she 'bout to run away and never come back**

He knew he couldn't to his family for help because they never knew anything about it and it would be forever another reminder that he was never going to be as perfect as his brother. As he sat in his room one last time he decided. He went down the hall to his parent's room knowing they were out at some charity event with his brother, and took some money that he knew his parents kept a few hundred dollars for emergencies. He packed a back pack in his room and left the big empty house not knowing what his future held.


End file.
